


10:00 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Although Reverend Amos Howell was injured from a villain's recent attack, he smiled near Martha Kent.





	10:00 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Although Reverend Amos Howell was injured from a villain's recent attack, he smiled near Martha Kent and collapsed in her arms prior to his life ending.

THE END


End file.
